The Aftermath: A Twilight Fanfiction
by kimmie bee
Summary: Picking up where Breaking Dawn left off. The Cullen clan once again find themselves in attention of the Volturi. A girl contacts Alice and Nessie in strange visions. They have to find the girl to defeat the Volturi. But they are in for a surprise...


We entered the house.

And as we looked around we could see no signs on other lifeforms. Only the sound from a TV, bleeping in the other room, kept us from turning back.

At first, Edward had been unwilling to let me go, he thought he could still protect me, even though we were now equals. We had the same strength, and he still thought of me as someone he needed to protect.

Sometimes it just went on my nerves, and I wanted to scream at him; make him understand that I was tired of him always worrying. But I never could, in the end.

Edward made up half of me, and screaming at him would be like stabbing myself in the chest (though that would probably not hurt the slightest…), and I couldn't endure that pain. Not again.

The creaking of a floorboard got me alarmed again. I could tell the sound didn't come from anyone in my group.

I looked around at my group quickly, and I saw the faces of the people that stood me closest in the world; Edward, Alice, Renesmee, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper. But behind them was a face I did not recognize.

My gasp made everyone turn to face the direction I was currently facing and they all seemed to tense, all but Renesmee.

The teenager tilted her head to the side and put a hand on Jake's arm. I could see him turning to her in the corner of my eye, and for a second I wished that could be me; the person pulling Nessie in and holding her protectively to my chest. But that could never be me. Not anymore.

As Nessie had grown older, her relationship with Jake had grown stronger. It seemed they had realized the attraction of the body, and their feelings had grown so strong, they almost never parted.

Still, as Jake closed his arms around Nessie's neat body, I noticed he looked with envy on the little girl we had all turned to look at.

She looked to be around ten years old, meaning she was very short and had the body of a child. Her pale hair reached her waist and curled in a way that made her look even younger. And she was dressed in a summer-dress made in white fabric, so thin you could almost see right through it, also adding to the look of a young child.

But even though that, she had moved so silently she couldn't be anything other than a vampire. And that meant no one could know her exact age.

Well, except for Edward, my mind-reading husband. And, looking at him out of the corner of my eye, I could see he looked at the girl with intense eyes. And the girl looked back at him, wonder spreading over her features.

Suddenly, breaking my trance, something brushed over my sixth sense, making me flinch and start to look around.

I barely caught the shape in the corner, because it moved too fast for even my vampire eyes to be able to make out any details. Though, assuming from the little sight I got, it was a woman - I couldn't establish if she was young or old - but I couldn't tell anything else.

And then, the little girl talked.

"Stop it, Monika."

There was a hiss from the next room, but no words of protest. And, as soon as it had been there, the brushing faded.

"Who are you?" Alice was the first one of us to break the silence.

"I'm Olivia," the girl said, "Olivia Bright."

Alice looked dazzled for a few seconds, and reached for something in her pocket. She took a few steps toward the girl, Jasper grabbing her so that she couldn't go any closer, handing her a note.

"That Olivia Bright?" Alice asked.

The girl didn't even look at the note, but still nodded.

"I knew you would come," Olivia Bright said.

"That's why you called on us?" Nessie asked.

My gaze turned to my daughter, and I widened my eyes, why hadn't she told me?

"I tried to reach your mother, Nessie, but her shield kept me from it." Olivia turned her eyes to me. And in that second, as I met the red of her eyes, I could hear that voice again, that small whisper I had heard during the hunt a few weeks ago. That one cry for attention.

I could feel the bodies around me tense as the sounds of running footsteps came closer. And I think we all flinched when the door burst open.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" a man asked with so much worry in his voice, he almost sounded panicked.

A young man, probably the age of twenty, burst into the room and kneeled by Olivia. For a moment I thought of them as father and daughter, but the next thing I knew, their lips met in an eager kiss.

Emmett, being the guy he was, whistled under his breath. The two vampires looked up.

As the guy stood, his whole body turned into a shield of defense, I could feel the change in his mind as he made himself ready for battle.

"It's okay, Morgan; it's them."

It was only a sentence, but it made the guy's complete posture change. In a matter of seconds, he relaxed, I could even notice a smile in the corner of this mouth, though it faded the instant four other people arrived from the rooms surrounding the one we were in.

"Olivia," a young woman said, one look at her made me realize it was the shape I hadn't been able to see the face of, probably the one called Monika, "Stop fooling around."

"It's time to tell them why you called them here," a guy, looking to be around the age of Emmett, said.

"And you better do it now, before Juliet comes here." It was another guy, this one about sixteen.

I watched my own group closely, waiting for reactions. I could feel the wrinkle on my own forehead, I couldn't figure out what this was all about. But the only reactions different from my own, was Alice's and Nessie's, who flinched by the mention of the name Juliet. I could even feel Edward tense and hear him clench his yaw.

I turned to look at him carefully, doing the motion without really letting it show. And his eyes shifted to me. For a second I let my mental shield falter and I thought of only one question.

_Who is Juliet?_

Though it wasn't Edward who answered my question, it was the man called Morgan.

"Juliet's the reason we're all here together," he said, gesturing to his own crowd, "and she's even a mayor part about your reason for being here. You see, the Volturi isn't leaving Volterra only for you, you aren't really that special. They are going for Juliet first, because if they have her, they figure she will make every battle easier, since her gift can make all their enemies kill each other."

**So, what do you think? This is my idea of what happens after the lame ending of Breaking Dawn, and I've had it in my head for a few months now.**

**Decided to publish it so that other Twi-tard's could read it. :)**

**Leave a review letting me know what you think of my Fanfic so far! :D**

**~Kim **


End file.
